cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Doug Stone
Doug Stone (1950 - ) Film Deaths * Mobile Suit Gundam III: Encounters in Space (1999; anime) [''Gihren Zabi]: Shot in the head with a beam pistol by Kycilia Zabi (Dyanne DiRosario) as retaliation for killing Degwin Zabi (Simon Prescott). * ''Godzilla: The Planet Eater (2018: animated) [Halu-elu Dolu-do]: Killed in an explosion when the power core detonated. TV Deaths * ''Fist of the North Star: The Fist of Lingering Regret and Certain Death!! The Future is Sighted in the Barren Wasteland!! (1999; anime) ''[Farmer Smith]: Impaled with a spear thrown at him by Spade (Kirk Thornton), to the horror and rage of Kenshiro (Lex Lang), who just came back to the village. The dying Smith implores Kenshiro to plant the seeds, annoying Spade enough to brutally murder him. * ''Gungrave: Rain (2004; anime) ''[Jester]: Shot in the chest by Ladd (Lex Lang) shortly after scaring off Deed (Michael McConnohie). * ''Gungrave: Die (2004; anime) ''[Alzac Tino]: Attacked (off-screen) by either Balladbird Lee (Steven Jay Blum) or Bunji Kugashira (Lex Lang). Died from his wounds at the hospital. * ''Gungrave: Superior (2004; anime) ''[Bob Poundmax]: Attacks Brandon Heat/Grave (Kirk Thornton) when his back is turned, only to be mowed down by Grave with the Death Hauler. * ''Ghost in the Shell Stand Alone Complex 2nd GIG: IN: To Those Without Even A Name - Selecon (2006; anime) ''[Banba Tamaki]: Decapitated along with several other members of the Individual Eleven in a murder-suicide while Hideo Kuze (Kirk Thornton) escapes. * ''Code Geass: The Black Knights (2008; anime) ''[Josui Kusakabe]: Geassed by Lelouch (Johnny Yong Bosch) into committing suicide as he tries to attack him. * ''Naruto Shippuden: Power to Believe (2013; anime) ''[Kosuke]: Stabbed in the back by Danzo (William Knight) in an attempt to prevent Naruto (Maile Flanagan) from leaving Mount Myoboku. * ''Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans: Fumitan Admoss (2016; anime) ''[Navona Mingo]: Shot alongside his fellow workers by a Gjallarhorn tank with machine gun fire. Video Game Deaths * ''Metal Gear Solid (1998) ''[Psycho Mantis]: Dies from his wounds after opening the secret door to the Communications Towers and Metal Gear REX's underground hangar for David Hayter. * '''Quest For Glory V: Dragon Fire (1998) '[''Gort / Ugarte]'': ''Playing two roles. Ugarte is struck by a poisoned dagger thrown by Steve Bulen. If the player fails to administer an antidote immediately he will die. Gort is already dead when the game begins, as he is a Frankenstein-style monster reanimated by Greg O'Neill and Marc Blankenship. He may be destroyed by the Dragon of Doom in the final battle if he takes too much damage. The player may order him to sacrifice himself to complete the Dragon's destruction. If Wendy Cutler offers to do so, but is engaged to marry the Hero, Doug will intercede on his own and make the sacrifice in her place since he is already dead. Gallery Screenshot_165.jpg|Doug Stone's anime death in 'Gungrave: Superior' Category:Off-screen deaths Category:1950 Births Category:Voice Actors Category:Actors Category:Not Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by combat Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Death scenes by decapitation Category:Godzilla cast members Category:Power Rangers cast members Category:Disney Stars Category:Star Trek cast members Category:People who died in a Godzilla film Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:People who died in a The Swan Princess Film Category:Brought back from the dead Category:The Swan Princess cast members